


Rintori Week Collection

by Kuriyamemez



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Arabian, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Crack, Fluff, M/M, RinTori Week, Sexual Content, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriyamemez/pseuds/Kuriyamemez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets made for Rintori Week</p><p>Day 1: Locker Room</p><p>Day 2: Late Nights</p><p>Day 3: First Kiss</p><p>Day 4: Shark Bites</p><p>Day 5: Arabian AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romantic Redezvous in the Locker Room

A soft _thud_ and Nitori was pushed back against the shower wall. He giggled as he reached up to scrub the sweet smelling shampoo in Rin’s hair. the water from the shower head above gently spraying them, rinsing all the chlorine from their bodies after a late night swim. Rin smiled and nipped mischievously on the shell of Nitori’s earlobe. 

"You’re beautiful, Ai."

Nitori liked it when Rin was like this, in an affectionate and playful mood. He didn’t have to be the captian or a role-model upperclassman, tonight he was just Rin. 

Eventually, nips turned into bites and shallow kisses turn into something deeper, washing up had been forgotten. Instead, Nitori now had his legs wrapped around Rin’s waist, his back still up against the wall. their mouths latched on to the others and with the older red-haired boy slowly pounding into the younger. The two’s moans filled the fortunately empty room. 

"Ah, h-hah, senpa- ah- rin," Nitori struggled to say. The taller was littering kisses all over the tender spot just below his jaw, sending spurts of pleasure down his spine. He reached up and placed another kiss on the beauty mark under his eye. 

"Hmm?" 

"Mmh, I love you."

Rin stopped with his other ministrations and looked Nitori into the eye. 

"Ai," breath hitching a bit, "I love you too." 

Those words sent him right over the edge as he came with Rin’s name on his lips. Rin himself coming not too long after. The two were spent and slightly sticky. Rin slid out of him with a sigh and gave a chaste kiss on Nitori’s cheek. The water overhead was still running so it managed to wash away the uncomfortable stickiness from them. If there was anything Nitori didn’t like about sex, it was the way cum felt inside him afterwards. It was an awkward feeling, he was hardly able to stand on his own two feet without _some_ assistance. 

"Snuggles when we get back?" asked Nitori after Rin had steadied him. It was their code name for their cuddling session. 

"Nah," Rin stifled a yawn, "Maybe next time. ‘S pretty late and i’m tried." 

Nitori nodded in return, too tried as well to protest. They finally turned off the shower head and dried off. After getting dressed Nitori intertwined his hand with Rin’s while heading back to their dorm room. Nitori swore he could have seen Rin literally glowing after their little romantic rendezvous in the locker room.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy crap day 2 is so short its more like a drabble

He couldn't even fucking believe he was watching this, nevertheless _agreed_  to this, but here he was, here he _fucking_ was watching Frozen, that new Disney film with his boyfriend, Nitori, who pressured him into watching this dumbass movie.

"Rin I think you'd really like it! It's all the rage in the west!" Nitori had whined. He even pulled the pouty lip stunt, and well, how could refuse? It was only to make him happy, maybe he'd even fall asleep during the movie.

 Five minutes into the subtitled flick there was singing. Rin could already tell he wasn't going to like it, and wasn't even _good_ singing on top of it too. He glanced to his side where Nitori was cuddled up against him, staring with wide eyes at the computer screen on his lap, as if in a trance. Rin resisted to roll his eyes.

The rest of the movie went like a blur, but each in increasing minute his interest in the movie piqued. Before he knew he was actually engrossed.

Princess Anna had just froze to her death, and that asshole Prince Hans was about to take and rule over Arendrelle. Is this how the movie was going to end? It couldn't possibly end on such a sad note. It seemed like the sliver-haired boy beside him was feeling the same grim tension as he was.

 To Rin's happiness, the princess was melted back to safety by a heartwarming, tender hug from her older sister, which nearly made brought tears to Rin's eyes. Its was so sweet, a stupid children's movie shouldn't be making an almost adult feel this way. 

When the picture had ended, Nitori shut down the laptop and slid it under the bunk. It was past one am he was sure, but the film that Rin so unfairly detested first time around was surprisely worth it.

"That was such a good movie, I can't believe you didn't want to watch it. You could be so stubborn sometimes- Rin are you crying?"

In the darkness of their room without the computer's light glowing Nitori could hear sniffling.  

"Go to bed Nitori, you're just imagining things."


	3. I'll be Your Study Buddy

The sound of rustling notes and graphite against the paper permeated throughout room. It was like any other school day afternoon. Nitori studying for some upcoming English final, Rin lounging on his bunk reading a novel for Japanese literature.

"Rin-senpai….do you think you could help me with English?"

Nitori turned in seat, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. Rin sighed, it seemed as if his kouhai kept asking for his assistance everyday. He was going to have to learn how to do things by himself sometime. He headed over to their shared desk, behind the shorter male peering over his shoulders.

Verb conjugations. Those were easy, something that he could _definitely_ help Nitori with. After about an hour later or so of tutoring and some pep talk, he finally started to grasp it. By this time, Rin had already pulled up a chair beside the azure eyed male.

"Thank you senpai," Nitori smiled, a light rosy tint brushed his cheeks.

"It’s nothing."

As if by a spell, the sudden uncomfortable atmosphere in the room laid heavy and the silence between became awkward. It was too unbearable, Rin felt like he was going to explode if neither of them said anything. Nitori opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Thats when Rin took matters into his own hands.

Thinner lips meet plumper ones, he could hear a small shout from Nitori that was quickly muffled. He gradually relaxed into the kiss, gripping onto the red-head’s arm for more leverage. Rin pulled away with a jerk. What the hell was he doing? The kiss only lasted for about five seconds, but it felt like years. God did he mess up bad…

"R-rin," a small voice came underneath him, he caught Nitori’s face deeply flushed, trying to avoid his glance.

"You like me?"

The butterflies his stomach were still flying around, he wasn’t even sure if he could get a proper answer out without his voice shaking.

"O-of course I do Ai, you’re honestly such an amazing, kind person. anyone would to be lucky to have you." He managed to confess with his signature grin.

Nitori launched into him, nearly knocking over his chair and Rin himself. He embraced him into a hug which was returned by a still shaken up Rin, wrapping his arms against the small of his back.

"Thank you so much," he buried his face into the nape of his neck. Tears threatening to fall from his barrier.

"Was it okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see an equally as red-faced Rin.

"Was it okay kissing you I mean? It was sudden and I really didn’t mean to startle-"

"It was more than okay, Rin you don’t need to apologize for it."

"But still, it was pretty rude of me," He retorted.

Nitori pecked Rin’s cheek, breathing out a laugh.

"Don’t worry about me, although it is kinda cute."

"You’re kinda cute."  he countered, reaching to pinch at Nitori’s cheek.

Note to self, always help Nitori with his studying.


	4. Shark Attack

"So whaddya think? Wanna try?"

Nitori Aiichiro would have never have guessed his boyfriend had a biting kink. Although he should have, the two had been dating for several months and the taller boy did have ridiculously sharp teeth.

The taste of anxiety settled onto his tongue. He didn’t feel pressured really, but as always he wanted to please his boyfriend. biting sounded it would wound him, brusing his sensitive skin, but the idea of Rin scratching his teeth against his skin did sound exhilarating.

Apparently Rin could sensed his inner turmoil, because what he said so sincerely put him at ease.

"Ai, i wouldn’t be upset if you refused. I understand some people don’t like to be bitten. Just know you don’t have to do things you don’t want to…"

"Yes."

"What?" Rin’s amber eyes widen. 

"Yeah….I’ll try it I suppose. It won’t hurt wouldn’t it?"

"Nope, I know that my teeth are sharp and I’m extra careful with them. Although I might leave a hickey or two." He winked.

"Um.. okay, sounds good," Nitori exhaled, face already flushed slightly."Should we start now or...?"

Evidently the answer was a definite "yes" because before he knew it, Rin started to attack his neck. He didn’t have any time to react sensation. He was pushed down abruptly on the older boy’s bunk, his mouth trailing down from his neck to his collarbone.

Nitori finally loosend up his once tense body, actually feeling the soft nips and bites of Rin’s teeth on his skin. It was quite a pleasant feeling, the way his sharpened teeth would graze against the hollow of his throat, or the little shivers he’d get when Rin occasionally let out a hot breath near his ear. To his surprise, he finds Rin’s bites to be tender and delicate, not too hard enough to draw blood but just right enough to leave a hickey. In time, Nitori found himself moaning.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rin hovered over him, his warm breath tickling his face and making his flushed cheeks grow unbearably hotter.

He nodded in response, eyes shut in bliss. He let out a semi-loud gasp when Rin went back to bite the beginning of the curve on his neck, lapping up the spot that bruised there.

After a while when Rin felt satisfied, he sat back on his legs admiring his handiwork he left on the younger boy. he had left marks all over him, claiming him as his for everyone to see.

Nitori on the other hand sat up with a mild expression of disbelief painted upon his face as he examined himself. Light red to nearly browned marks were almost everywhere on the upper half on his body, he probably couldn’t even show up to practice anymore until they healed!

"I thought you said, ‘a hickey or two’ not a bajillion of them," he whined.

"Got carried away," Rin shrugged simply in response.

Nitori let out a frustrated sigh, absentmindedly throwing a nearby pillow at his face. So much for practicing on his freestyle stroke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that evening_

"Nitori-senpai! Are you okay? Did you get hurt by an animal or-"

"Please don’t ask about it Mikoshiba-kun."


	5. Pretty Nights, Hold me Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I tried to incorporate some Arabian themes and references into this day (which most of them I researched) but if anyone sees something inaccurate then by all means feel free to correct!

_Swish. Creak. Thud._

Light footsteps ran down the hall, the trail of a black silk robe was sweeping the floor. A black keffiyeh hid most of Prince Rin’s face as he rushed quietly down the marble staircase of his family’s palace.

Thirty minutes away from his curfew, but he just had to see him, he promised. He wasn’t the type to break his word. Once he reached down to the first level of the polished palace he peeked around the corner, checking if the night guards were still there. he found one sleeping against the wall and the other two appeared to be absent. With a relieved sigh, he sneaked past the dosing guard and slipped through the heavy pale gold doors out to the courtyard.

11:30 at night isn’t an ideally time for a prince to be out, not especially when this is the time where all the escorts and criminals are out and about in the city. Despite it all, he sprints out of the estate, past the nearby small lake and through a short valley of dunes of gritty sand down to the nearest rural village not too far from the palace.

The village, a tiny quaint one was full of huts and a few cottages. Most made out of straw, very little made of out sturdy material such as wood. This is where the poor and less fortunate lived, he could easily be spotted here by the tell-tale fabric of his clothing, a wealthy kind. Luckily for him most villagers were sleep around this time unlike the hourly hustle and bustle of the city, so he ran down to a mini cottage with a dark brown straw roof. In his view he could see a sliver-haired boy sitting by the cottage looking up to the starry beautiful night sky.

"Pretty night isn’t it?"

The sliver-haired boy jumped in surprised at the sudden figure next to him. a slow smile spreads across his face.

"Prince Rin! I was worried you wouldn’t come…"

"I’m a man that stays true to his word, and Ai, please don’t call me prince. Shouldn’t you know me well enough by now to skip the formalities?"

"Oh, yeah sorry…" he lowered his head in apology, "I just forget sometimes, but I invited you over here tonight to talk."

"To talk?" Rin settled himself beside Ai, pulling him close with an arm around his waist.

"Tell me anything."

"Well, its not exactly easy for me to say this but," he hesitated for a second before shifting his eyes to ground and lowering his voice.

"I may be getting married pretty soon."

Wait, what? Rin wasn’t stupid, he knew that people his age usually got married, most of the time arranged, but never did he think it would happen to his lover. The couple was unofficial, yes, but thats only because its forbidden for a prince to marry a commoner.

Rin has envisioned on many occasions about his and Ai’s wedding, Rin would be dressed in his signature red, maybe he wear some jewels, but the real sight the see would be Ai. he imagines ai dressed in a baby blue sherwani matching his pretty bright blue eyes. he would be smiling that smile that never failed to make Rin’s heart stop as he walked down this aisle, flowers in hand.

To see Ai do that with someone else other than him made him see red.

"Is there anyway you can avoid it?" 

"W-what?"

"Theres no way I’m letting you marry someone you hardly know. you can hide out at my place for all I care."

"But Rin! They got more money than our family, my parents have decided it would be the best for me if I married them. It would be better than living in the dingy village honestly. Trust me, it would be better for the both of us, its not like we can get married anyway…."

"Not a chance!" Tears started to form, he couldn’t believe his own boyfriend was okay with marrying a complete stranger…

"No way! I won’t allow it! you’re coming with me Ai, you can hide in the palace in my room. I swear by Allah you won’t get caught, not on my watch. just please…"He couldn’t lose him, he was all he had in this boring life of royalty.

Ai sighed, resting his head on his Rin’s shoulder.

"I’ll think about it I guess. I don’t want this anymore than you do, but the consequences if we get caught…"

"Don’t worry about it, just try to relax for awhile. I’ll figure something out."

The two stayed there, in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. Not talking or thinking, just enjoying each other’s presence. It was not until when Rin got let go of Ai and stood up.

"It’s way past my curfew. you should get some rest as well, Ai."

Ai yawned as he also stood stretching his limbs. he pecked Rin’s lips before heading inside his home.

"Stay safe getting back home, and sorry for telling you-"

"No, im glad you did," he nuzzled Ai’s neck. "Sweet dreams, I love you."

"Love you too."

With that Ai went back inside the tiny cottage, shutting the wooden door. Rin began his journey back to the palace, preparing for the fuss his mother was about to make after getting home an hour past his curfew. 


End file.
